


Night is the Church for the Disliked

by somedayisours



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Crochet, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Imprisonment, Internal Monologue, Prison, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedayisours/pseuds/somedayisours
Summary: With some sense of predictability, he out lived them all.
Kudos: 1





	Night is the Church for the Disliked

After four years of good behaviour he's allowed to learn how to finger crochet. There's supervision, of course, but he's never shown any inclination towards suicidal tendencies following his arrest. So he makes himself a blanket out of itchy, brown acrylic yarn.

It isn't an easy exercise for him to practice, but it isn't particularlily hard either. His whole right arm is stiff with scar tissue and his three fingered hand shakes uncontrollably most days, but it's a good way to fill his time.

He wakes up each morning to apply the cream and does the practices his doctor assigned him. In the middle of the day he eats his pre-cut lunch before doing them again, and then at night, after dinner, he does them the third and final time for the day. Then, when the sun rises again, it repeats.

He thinks of getting up everyday and learning to think like the greatest detective. Learning to be just like him. Learning to be him.

He thinks of A. And then after, smaller, C.

He'd learned later that sometimes people only lived for the smallest things. He wonders how long A put it off for.

L's been dead for two years now, C for five, and A for six. In the privacy of his cell B picks the brown yarn free of his blanket with a sure yet shaking hand.


End file.
